Au delà de la mort
by Hope July
Summary: "Et pourquoi devrais-je retourner avec toi alors que je pourrais juste aller de l'avant ?". Emma n'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, Hook ose penser à partir avec Liam. C'est trop à supporter. Elle commence à douter. De l'amour de Hook, et de sa valeur, puisque tout le monde finit toujours par l'abandonner. OS inspiré de la promo du 5x15
**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un OS inspiré de la promo du 5x15. j'imagine ici les pensées d'Emma après la phrase plutôt choc que Hook prononce dans la vidéo
**

 **Spoiler Alert pour ceux n'ayant pas vu le 5x14!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je retourner avec toi alors que je devrais juste aller de l'avant ?

J'entrouvris la bouche, incertaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais venue jusqu'ici pour lui, ma famille avait fait le trajet avec moi, et nous étions à présent trois à être bloquées dans l'Underworld. Je venais juste de le retrouver. Il m'aimait, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Il m'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu… quoi ? Bafouillai-je, incapable de penser à une réplique plus pertinente.

Liam me jetait des regards haineux dans le dos de Killian. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il me détestait. Il pensait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son frère, ce doute que j'avais toujours eu bien enfoui au fond de moi. Et Hook pensait sérieusement à le suivre, à suivre un mort, à choisir son frère au lieu de revenir au futur qu'il m'avait promis à Storybrooke.

Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux à l'idée qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais lui.

\- Je suis mort, Swan. Pourquoi me ramener ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien partir avec Liam. L'Olympe m'attend. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut refuser.

Oui, mais l'Olympe pouvait attendre. Comment pouvait-il choisir la mort alors qu'il avait cette perspective de vie à mes côtés ? Comment pouvait-il préférer son frère, décédé depuis des années, à une femme qui était venue risquer sa vie au royaume des morts pour le sauver ?

\- Je…

Ma voix se brisa et toutes les répliques cinglantes que je lui destinais se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Sentant que j'allais pleurer, je me mis à avancer, le bousculant en passant à côté de lui, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Liam qui me dévisageait toujours. Marcher, fuir, ne pas se retourner. Essayer d'échapper à cette peine qui m'entravait les entrailles, si fort que j'en avais mal physiquement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il pouvait se comporter comme ça. Je l'aimais tellement fort, et pourtant, en ce moment, je le détestais de me faire souffrir comme ça. J'avais confiance en lui. J'avais accepté d'être assez vulnérable pour l'aimer de toute ma personne, et je n'obtenais qu'une affreuse conclusion en retour : je l'aimais plus qu'il ne m'aimait lui.

\- Emma !

Sa voix réveilla encore un peu plus la douleur, et je me mis à courir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir, de peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Il venait juste de se remettre des blessures que Hadès lui avait infligées, et je savais très bien de quoi j'étais capable lorsque je perdais mon sang froid. J'avais juste envie de partir, loin, quelque part, peu importe où tant que je pouvais m'isoler pour pleurer en paix.

\- Emma ! Insista-t-il.

Je le sentis m'attraper par le coude, et je fus arrêtée dans ma course, obligée à me retourner pour lui faire face. J'essayai de me dégager, en vain, et je sentis une colère sourde rejoindre la tristesse qui compressait mon cœur.

\- Lâche-moi, grondai-je sourdement.

Je sentis des fourmillements dans ma main. J'avais envie de la laisser partir pour qu'elle atteigne son visage. Lui faire mal, autant qu'il m'en faisait. Je me retins de justesse, consciente que ça n'allait pas arranger la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Swan ?

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant avec tant de colère qu'il sembla marquer un léger mouvement de recul :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne doute pas de moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, bordel, Emma, je…

\- Ah Oui ? AH OUI ? C'est ça que tu appelles aimer quelqu'un ? M'abandonner ici, dans l'Underworld, puisque toi tu peux partir rejoindre L'Olympe bien tranquillement ? Réduire tous mes efforts à néant, juste parce que ton frère pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, et que tu commences à penser la même chose ? Ne même pas te rendre compte que je t'aime assez pour venir te chercher ici, parce que je ne voulais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à revenir parmi les vivants.

Ma vision s'obscurcit à cause des larmes et de la colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il me dire ça après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ? Comment pouvait-il briser tous mes espoirs d'un futur un tant soit peu heureux par ces simples mots ?

\- Lâche-moi, dis-je de nouveau.

Il ne bougea pas, semblant comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- Emma, je…

\- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! Hurlai-je si fort que ma voix se brisa.

Il sembla inquiet. Je m'en foutais complètement. D'un mouvement violent du coude je me dégageais de son emprise et fis un geste de la main pour me téléporter.

J'atterris au fin fond de la forêt, là où les arbres étaient si denses qu'ils empêchaient de voir le ciel. Personne ne me trouverait ici. Plus important, _il_ ne me trouverait pas ici.

Je pouvais enfin laisser couler mes larmes en paix.

Perdue au milieu de la végétation, je me laissai tomber sur le sol et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, me mettant à sangloter.

* * *

Je pleurai très longtemps, assise par terre sur le sol froid, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. Puis je me relevai et séchai mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de pleurer. J'en avais eu besoin pour décharger mon émotion, mais à présent c'était terminé. Il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke, mettre ma famille à l'abri. Mettre Henry à l'abri. C'était tout ce qui comptait, à présent, Henry. Le seul qui ne m'ait jamais abandonné.

J'avais encore une fois fais confiance à la mauvaise personne. J'avais cru qu'il était différent et que notre relation était vraie. M'avait-il seulement aimée ? Oui, sans doute, mais pas aussi fort que moi je l'aimais. Il avait aimé me chasser lorsque je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir à lui, il avait apprécié ma compagnie pendant un temps. Mais, à présent, il préférait suivre son frère décédé, qui me détestait pour couronner le tout, au lieu de rentrer avec moi, de fonder notre futur. C'était horriblement douloureux, j'avais cru que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Je m'étais encore une fois ouverte à la mauvaise personne, comme je l'avais fait avec Neal. Heureusement, je me rendais bien compte que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour vivre. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne. Je n'avais juste pas envie d'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Mais c'était trop tard, à présent, parce que lui se voyait bien passer le reste de l'éternité sans moi.

Je déambulai longtemps dans la ville, et finis par me retrouver sans trop savoir comment sur le toit de la bibliothèque. Je soupirai en regardant vers le ciel. Sans réfléchir, j'enjambai le bord du toit et m'assis dessus, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Plusieurs mètres me séparaient du sol. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement ou d'un coup de vent trop fort pour me faire tomber. Mais en fin de compte, c'était ce que je faisais en venant ici, essayer de défier la mort. Et elle m'attendait, si proche de moi. Hadès serait bien trop content.

Je balançai mes jambes et essayai de me remettre les idées en place pour trouver un moyen de sortir ma famille de l'Underworld. Ma mère, Regina et moi étions bloquées ici. Nous pouvions toujours arriver à renvoyer les autres chez eux. Je voulais mon fils en sécurité, peu importe quel serait le prix à payer. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté qu'il vienne en premier lieu. J'étais aveuglée par l'amour que je portais à Killian et n'avait pas mesuré les dangers de mon idée. Il était là, cet amour, il hurlait dans ma poitrine comme une bête sauvage, il me criait de courir rejoindre Hook, de le supplier de rester avec moi. Mais à quoi bon ? S'il ne m'aimait pas assez que pour rester par sa propre décision, ça ne servait à rien de la forcer. Ça ne rimait à rien de me faire encore plus de mal. Je ne voulais notre future que si lui aussi le désirait. Autant tourner la page, même si je restais coincée ici, âme errante encore en vie dans ce cimetière ambulant.

J'avais imaginé tellement de choses. L'emménagement dans notre maison, les soirées passées à deux, même une famille à construire avec lui, peut-être. C'était pour ça que je n'avais pas voulu le laisser mourir. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre être cher. J'avais pensé qu'il était le bon, j'avais pris sur moi et je m'étais dit que je n'allais certainement pas le laisser mourir comme ça, pas lui, pas Hook. J'avais eu tellement tort.

\- Emma ?

Je sursautai légèrement, mes doigts se crispant sur le bord du muret dans un réflexe pour ne pas tomber. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je voulais juste me tenir loin de lui pour m'éviter plus de souffrances. Comment m'avait-il trouvée ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici alors que son choix était de toute évidence déjà fait ?

\- Ne t'approche pas, ordonnai-je froidement sans me retourner pour le regarder, me perdant dans la contemplation de la ville vue d'en haut.

\- Swan...

\- Je suis sérieuse, Hook. J'ai de la magie, et je sais comment m'en servir.

Il n'insista pas. Je lui tournais le dos, mais j'étais prête à réagir au moindre faux mouvement de sa part. Je pouvais me téléporter à tout moment, de toute manière. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je restais là. Peut-être pour l'écouter se dépêtrer avec ma froideur, pour le faire un peu souffrir à son tour, par esprit de vengeance.

\- Ne reste pas là, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est dangereux. Tu peux tomber.

\- Comme si ça te préoccupait. Je suis coincée ici de toute manière. Morte ou vivante, c'est la même chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça, _love_. Je t'ai cherché partout…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, l'interrompis-je d'une voix que je tentai de rendre neutre.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Love_. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

J'avais beau lui tourner le dos, je sentis qu'il était blessé. Bizarrement, ça ne m'apporta pas la joie que j'espérais.

\- Je suis désolé, Emma, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, ironisai-je. Va rejoindre ton frère maintenant. Ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde si tu pars tout de suite. Je pourrais au moins trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans t'avoir sur le dos.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, assura-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Tu arrives à voir ce qui est dans ma tête, maintenant ?

\- Ce sont tes murs qui parlent, Emma.

\- Mes murs, bien sûr ! Ricanai-je. Ces murs que tu étais si content d'avoir réussi à briser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Je ne devrais jamais faire confiance à personne. On fini toujours par profiter de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas profité de toi…

\- Évidemment, dis-je d'une voix emplie de sarcasmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. J'aurais dû rester à te pleurer à Storybrooke. Ma famille serait saine et sauve, et au moins, j'aurais gardé en mémoire l'image d'un homme qui m'aimait assez pour se sacrifier, même si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge.

\- Emma ! Enfin ! Ne dis pas ça, je…

\- Je peux te poser une question ? L'interrompis-je.

Les jointures de mes doigts étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer la pierre dans ma main. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je crispais autant les doigts. L'entrevue me remuait, mais j'essayais de tenir bon.

 _Ne te laisse plus aller aux sentiments, Emma, plus jamais. Tu vois où ça te mène, toujours. C'est toi qui forme ton propre malheur, ma pauvre fille. A chaque fois que tu t'attaches, les gens finissent par en avoir marre de toi._

Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être qu'après être rentrée à Storybrooke – si j'y arrivais – je devrais simplement laisser ma famille là-bas et repartir quelque part, loin de tout ça. Me reconstruire, ne plus faire souffrir personne, ne plus souffrir, surtout. Tout le monde finissait toujours par m'abandonner.

Sauf Henry, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Henry.

\- Bien sûr soupira-t-il avec douceur.

\- A quel moment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que moi je t'aimais ?

Il ne répondit pas, je sentis son choc jusque dans mes entrailles. Il avait mal. Je continuai :

\- Depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble ?

\- Emma…

\- C'était sûrement moins excitant à partir du moment où tu t'es rendu compte que je t'aimais aussi. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, tu devais apprécier ça.

\- Emma.

\- M'as-tu seulement vraiment aimée, où n'étais-je qu'une distraction ?

\- Emma !

\- Quoi ?! M'écriai-je, perdant mon sang froid pour la première fois de l'entretien.

\- Je veux me marier avec toi.

La surprise me saisit si violemment que je manquai de tomber du muret. Je me rattrapai à temps, haletant autant à cause de ma presque chute que de ses paroles. Je me retournai d'un bon, passant les jambes du côté du toit, et je criai :

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? Tu es complètement taré, bon sang !

\- Je veux emménager avec toi, je veux des soirées passées rien que tous les deux avec du chocolat chaud et du rhum. Je veux une famille, avec des enfants qui emplissent la maisons de cris, je veux les regarder grandir et me rendre compte qu'ils te ressemblent de plus en plus. Je veux me réveiller à côté de toi dans cinquante ans en prenant conscience que tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- Il y a deux secondes, tu étais prêt à partir avec Liam vers l'Olympe, et maintenant tu veux un futur avec moi ? Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas compatible, n'est-ce pas ? Mon pauvre Hook, Hadès a dû te frapper trop fort sur la tête.

Il ne répondit rien, et je le regardai longtemps. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il me faire du mal et essayer de revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il me donner de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait plus ?

Et mon cœur, ce stupide cœur qui continuait à battre la chamade quand je posais mes yeux sur lui.

\- Va t'en, dis-je enfin d'une voix sourde. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

\- Bon sang, Swan ! Explosa-t-il, me faisant sursauter. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais partir avec Liam, d'accord ? Je me questionnais, sans plus !

\- Le fait que tu te questionnes prouve qu'il y a des problèmes dans notre relation. Pars. Va rejoindre ton frère.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas me demander de choisir entre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus sans ciller ! Je vous aime tous les deux, Emma ! Laisser un des deux partir me déchire le cœur !

\- Tu veux partir pour un mort ! Il peut attendre ! Il peut attendre, et pas notre futur que tu m'as promis, que j'ai voulu construire avec toi ! Je suis vivante, Killian ! Je suis vivante, et je suis coincée ici, parce que j'ai été assez idiote pour vouloir te sauver, pensant sérieusement que tu désirais la même chose ! Ma famille est en danger ! Que tu considères le fait de partir avec Liam prouve que quelque chose cloche complètement !

\- Alors essayons de le régler, dit-il d'une voix adoucie.

\- A quoi bon ? Vous finissez toujours par m'abandonner, tous. J'étais mieux seule. J'étais malheureuse, mais au moins je n'avais plus d'espoir que quelqu'un s'intéresse assez à moi pour ne pas ma laisser. Je me faisais moins de mal, lorsque j'avais mes barrières.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, Emma.

\- Ah non ? N'approche pas ! M'exclamai-je en voyant qu'il essayait de faire un pas vers moi.

\- Je t'aime, Emma. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi te le prouver.

\- C'est trop tard, dis-je sèchement.

J'avais l'impression de voir briller des larmes dans ses yeux, et détournai le regard. Du cinéma, c'était du cinéma. Comme notre relation. Rien que des faux semblants.

Une certitude me frappa alors de plein fouet. Je n'allais probablement jamais trouver le bonheur car personne ne me trouvait assez bien pour ne pas finir par m'abandonner.

Un bruit soudain dans mon dos me fit sursauter, et je me retournai pour voir d'où il provenait. Quelque chose se passait au dehors de l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de mes parents, je pouvais le voir d'ici. Quelqu'un utilisait de la magie. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me levai pour courir porter mon aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Je passai à côté de Killian sans même le regarder, et l'entendis me suivre au pas de course alors que je retrouvais la terre ferme.

Je courus le plus vite possible, et me joignis sans réfléchir au rayon de lumière rouge qui s'échappait des mains de Regina. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder mon adversaire, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Hadès. Notre magie se mélangea jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un rayon lumineux, et je vis Hadès faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Il nous regarda avec un sourire moqueur avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Je me retournai vers ma famille pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien. Ils se regardaient d'un air hébété, et je fus la première à prendre la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait ?

Ma mère haussa les épaules et s'approcha de moi en disant :

\- Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout.

J'esquivai sa question d'un vague geste de la main. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mes sentiments, je n'avais même pas envie d'admettre toute la colère et la tristesse que je ressentais.

\- Liam, tu vas bien ? Demanda mon père dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, surprise. Liam se trouvait assis sur le sol dans une position qui paraissait peu naturelle, et affichait un air totalement perdu.

 _Génial_ , pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, _il va probablement encore empirer la situation. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

\- Ok, vous êtes sûrs d'être hors de danger ? J'ai des choses à faire, mentis-je en essayant échapper à la conversation peu agréable qui m'attendais.

Je n'avais pas envie de continuer ma discussion avec Killian, et encore moins de parler avec Liam. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir de nouveau faire face à sa haine, pas alors que je me sentais déjà si mal. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il fasse renaître le doute quant à ma valeur en tant que personne. J'avais déjà bien trop de problèmes comme ça.

\- Quelles genres de choses ? Demanda ma mère en plissant les yeux d'un air suspect.

\- Écoute, maman. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester ici. Il me déteste ! M'exclamai-je devant son air interrogateur en pointant Liam du doigt.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me remis en marche sous le regard étonné de ma famille. Il valait mieux que je ne me retourne pas vers Killian, car je ne savais pas si j'allais me mettre à pleurer ou à crier. J'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi, à présent, et de savoir que tout le monde était en sécurité.

\- Emma, attend.

La voix du frère de Hook me fit m'arrêter, et je me retournai en disant avec agressivité :

\- Quoi, encore ?! Si tu veux encore me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas assez bien, vas-y, je t'en prie. De toute façon, je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Emma, je… je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant péniblement avec l'aide de Killian qui avait accouru vers lui.

\- Hein ? Dis-je sans parvenir à cacher ma surprise.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire tout ce que je t'ai balancé au visage. Je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter comme une moins que rien. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Hadès. Pendant tout ce temps, il me manipulait.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Mais pourquoi aurait-il changé subitement d'avis à mon égard si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus ça avait du sens. Hadès avait toujours essayé de nous séparer, Hook et moi. Il aurait très bien pu manipuler Liam pour me faire comprendre que Hook préférait son frère à moi.

Je constatai amèrement qu'il avait réussi.

\- Sérieusement, tant que tu rends mon frère heureux, ça me va. Et puis tu es venue jusqu'ici pour le sauver, c'est une belle preuve d'amour et de courage, crois-moi. En plus de ça, ce n'est pas à moins de décider avec qui Killian veut être.

\- Merci, Liam, souris-je après quelques secondes de silence. Je suis contente de constater que tu ne me prends pas pour une moins que rien.

Il hocha la tête, semblant soucieux. Les événements avaient pris une tournure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, et si les paroles que Liam avaient prononcées m'avaient fait du bien, je me sentais toujours très triste, et fus surprise de constater que je n'étais plus en colère.

Killian avait raison, il était mort. S'il avait envie d'aller de l'avant, ce n'était pas à moi de l'en empêcher. S'il n'avait pas envie de revenir avec moi à Storybrooke, je ne pouvais pas l'y forcer. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, même si c'était sans moi.

Je tournai la tête vers ma mère et dis avec lassitude :

\- Tu veux bien faire attention à ce qu'ils passent bien tous les deux dans la lumière, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tous les deux ? Répéta ma mère d'un air perplexe.

\- Hook va partir avec son frère. C'est son choix, expliquai-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

\- Quoi, mais… Tu ne veux pas… lui dire au revoir ?

Je secouai lentement la tête. Trop dur, c'était beaucoup trop dur.

\- Prend soin de lui, d'accord ? Demandai-je à Liam en me retournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit rien, semblant un peu surpris, mais je savais qu'il ferait en sorte que Killian soit heureux. Je me retournai vers Hook, qui me regardait, un air de profonde incompréhension peint sur le visage. Il semblait comme figé sur place. J'ouvris la bouche. Je voulais lui dire au revoir, lui dire que j'espérais qu'il allait être heureux, pour de bon. Je voulais lui dire que même si je lui en voulais, je comprenais à présent son choix, et que je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, et que c'était pour ça que je le laissais partir.

Mais aucun son ne sortit, et mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Alors, résignée, je baissai la tête et me mis à marcher vers une destination que j'ignorais, consciente que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je voyais le visage de celui que j'aimais.

* * *

Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe froide du cimetière, je fixai mon nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale qui me faisait face en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir nous sortir de ce pétrin. C'était par ma faute si nous étions bloqués ici, et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de renvoyer ma famille à Storybrooke. Et si je devais y laisser ma peau, tant pis, c'était mon erreur, et je me devais de la réparer.

J'avais essayé de me rendre dans ma maison, mais elle contenait trop de souvenirs de Hook. Nous aurions dû être heureux là-bas, et voilà où nous en étions. Il était parti vers un monde meilleur, et moi j'étais bloquée ici. Alors j'étais venue au cimetière. L'endroit était calme et désert, et le froid qui y régnait me faisait du bien.

Une sorte de résignation morbide m'avait envahie depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille. Je devais accepter sa décision, même si le sentiment de trahison qui en découlait était horrible. Il avait beau dire qu'il m'aimait vraiment, j'étais persuadée que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas choisi son frère. Il aurait choisi notre futur, et penser à ça était douloureux. Mais c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ses sentiments, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais demandé à revenir parmi les vivants, et je m'en voulais à présent d'avoir essayé de lui forcer la main. C'était égoïste, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que lui pouvait ressentir, assumant qu'il voulait rentrer avec moi. Mais maintenant, c'était réglé. Il ne m'aimait peut-être pas autant que je l'aimais, mais au moins, il était heureux. Je savais que, à force, cette pensée arriverait à effacer la tristesse qui semblait peser sur mes épaules.

\- Emma !

La voix me fit sursauter. Je me retournai pour découvrir ma famille qui se précipitait vers moi, et je me levai, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On savait que tu serais au cimetière, dit mon fils en s'approchant de moi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça.

J'eus un haut-le-corps à l'entente de la phrase, et me retournai vers Hook d'un air complètement perdu. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà parti rejoindre l'Olympe ? Pourquoi me dévisageait-il avec ce mélange de tristesse et de détermination ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, dis-je avec lassitude. Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti. Je croyais que tu devais prendre soin de lui, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Liam, qui me regardait d'un air grave.

\- J'ai essayé, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il a fait son choix, Emma. Il veut rester avec toi.

Je secouai la tête et posai les yeux sur Killian, qui hocha la sienne d'un air fébrile. Je fis trois pas pour me retrouver face à lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas parti avec son frère.

\- Hook, tu devrais y aller. Tu avais raison. Tu es mort. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ton avenir. Si tu veux aller de l'avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Swan ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air convaincu. Je veux retourner avec toi à Storybrooke.

\- Killian, tu dis ça parce que je t'ai forcé la main.

\- Non. Non ! Insista-t-il. Tu étais en colère contre moi en me disant que je ne t'aimais pas assez, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas le fait que je t'ai choisie ?

\- Parce que je comprends, maintenant, Killian. Vouloir te ramener était égoïste. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux. Moi, je n'ai jamais été faite pour le bonheur de toute façon. Et oui tu m'abandonnes en faisant ça, mais je comprends ton choix, et je le respecte.

\- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, Emma !

Sa voix tremblait, et je voyais des larmes briller dans ses yeux bleus. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait douter. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait déjà passé dans un monde meilleur, heureux avec son frère.

\- Killian, je t'aime tellement fort, dis-je en m'approchant encore un peu de lui et en plaçant une de mes mains sur sa joue. Je t'aime assez fort pour être venue te chercher jusqu'ici, et même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi, je t'aimes assez fort pour te laisser partir.

\- Non! S'exclama-t-il avec force. Non ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

\- Si tu veux partir avec ton frère, fais-le. Tu mérites d'être heureux, dis-je en laissant retomber ma main le long de mon corps.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, bon sang, Swan ! Regarde-moi ! Tu sais dire quand les gens mentent, alors tu sais que lorsque je te dis que je t'aime, je suis sincère !

\- Oh, Killian, tu le penses sûrement honnêtement. Et peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, ça ne sert à rien. C'est que tu sais probablement au fond de toi que tu ne m'aimes pas assez fort pour construire un futur avec moi.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il d'un air borné. Et je peux te le prouver.

Je m'apprêtai à protester. Il rendait la situation encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je voulais lui dire de laisser tomber et de partir avec son frère. Il méritait d'être heureux.

Mais il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne cherchai pas à me dégager de son emprise, même si j'étais surprise. J'étais consciente que je l'embrassais peut-être pour la dernière fois, et je voulais en profiter.

Un son se fit entendre, et une étrange sensation m'envahit. Hook finit par se détacher de moi, et je tournai la tête vers ma famille. Elle nous fixait avec des yeux ronds, et mes parents se retournèrent pour regarder les pierres tombales.

\- Ça ne prouve rien du tout, murmurai-je en reportant mon attention vers Hook, me demandant ce qui mettait ma famille dans un tel état.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, souffla mon père avec perplexité

Les sourcils froncés, me demandant de quoi il parlait, je le rejoins en deux grandes enjambées, près des pierres tombales qui portaient notre nom, à ma mère, Regina et moi.

Elles étaient vierges.

Nos noms avaient disparus.

\- Qu...quoi ? Bafouillai-je sans comprendre. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Un baiser d'amour sincère, murmura ma mère en nous regardant tour à tour, Killian et moi.

Je me retournai vers Killian sans savoir quoi lui dire. Ça avait marché, ça voulait donc dire qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Nous pouvions à présent tous rentrer à Storybrooke. Il nous avait sauvé.

Il ne m'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas profité de moi. Il tenait vraiment à moi. J'eus l'impression de me sentir plus légère, d'un coup. Je n'avais pas accordé ma confiance à une mauvaise personne. Il était l'homme le plus formidable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Notre histoire d'amour n'était juste pas destinée à aboutir à mon bonheur.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me regarda avec intensité, attendant ce que j'allais dire :

\- Merci, finis-je par murmurer, les larmes aux yeux. Tu nous as sauvé. Tu m'aimes vraiment. Merci, Killian. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas un abandon. Tu peux partir en paix, à présent, non ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Dit-il avec une soudaine colère qui me surpris. Je veux rentrer avec toi à Storybrooke. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux vieillir avec toi. Je ne peux pas être en paix maintenant, Emma, parce que tu es ma fin heureuse. Je ne peux pas aller de l'avant tant que je l'ai pas obtenue.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Dis-je d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots alors que je sentais des larmes brûlantes commencer à couler sur mes joues.

\- Je t'aime. Juste ça, je t'aime. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Pardon de t'avoir fait croire que j'allais t'abandonner, moi aussi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets.

Je ne réfléchis pas, faisant abstraction de ma famille qui nous regardait, et j'enroulai les bras autour de sa nuque en plongeant la tête dans son cou. Il ne me laissait pas. Il voulait notre futur, j'en étais certaine à présent. Il m'avait choisie, et c'était peut-être la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais autant désirée.

Il ma garda longtemps serrée contre lui, puis il finit par se détacher de moi, posant sa main sur ma joue en disant avec douceur :

\- Ne pleure pas, _love_.

Je souris, et il m'imita quand il se rendit compte que je ne lui interdisais pas ce surnom à présent que j'étais rassurée sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Comment avais-je seulement pu douter une seule seconde de lui ?

\- Je t'aime tellement fort.

Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui.

Cette fois, j'étais sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! en tout cas, je meurs d'envie de voir cet épisode, pas vous?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à très bientôt! :)**


End file.
